This invention pertains to a consumable management device, an image forming system, and a method of managing an imaging consumable of an image forming device.
Systems and methods relating to document generation have experienced advancements in both host device configurations, such as personal computers, and imaging devices, such as printers. Personal computers operate at faster processing rates with increased storage capacities while imaging devices provide tremendous resolution, color capabilities, and enhanced imaging speeds, for example.
Imaging devices configured to generate hard images use consumables during operation. Expiration of a consumable ceases operation of the corresponding imaging device until replacement of the same.
In some imaging system arrangements, such as network based arrangements comprising numerous imaging devices, a person is assigned with monitoring consumable usage, reordering consumables, etc. to maintain operability of the imaging devices. Such entails the individual manually verifying the amount of consumables remaining within inventory, manually monitoring status of consumables of the respective devices and replenishment of the consumables in inventory and within individual imaging devices when necessary. In systems having perhaps hundreds of imaging devices, the task of monitoring, replacing and maintaining consumables for such imaging devices is increasingly time consuming and subject to misordering of consumables and other errors.
In some applications, consumable items may be stored within a supply closet. When a consumable is expended, a person retrieves a replacement consumable from the closet to replace the expended consumable. In some conventional arrangements, a person manually checks the status of the supply closet from time to time based upon their recollection of a correct amount of the consumable needed.
Problems in such conventional arrangements occur if the supplies are depleted and new supplies are not ordered. Exemplary situations leading to such problems include usage of a consumable at a greater rate than expected, the responsible person forgets to monitor the supply closet or to place an order, or new personnel unfamiliar with consumable usage is responsible to order supplies.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide improved devices and methodologies to assist with management and replenishment of imaging consumables.
The invention provides a consumable management device, an image forming system, and a method of managing an imaging consumable of an image forming device.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a consumable management device includes an interface adapted to communicate with an image forming device configured to use an imaging consumable to form a hard image, the interface being adapted to receive a status message from the image forming device corresponding to the status of the imaging consumable within the image forming device; storage circuitry configured to store a current inventory status of the imaging consumable within an inventory for the image forming device; and processing circuitry coupled with the interface and configured to update the current inventory status responsive to the status message providing an updated inventory status.
A second aspect of the invention provides an image forming system comprising: an image forming device configured to use an imaging consumable to form a hard image and to generate a status message corresponding to a status of the imaging consumable within the image forming device; and a consumable management device coupled with the image forming device and configured to store a current inventory status corresponding to the status of the imagining consumable within an inventory for the image forming device, to receive the status message from the image forming device, and to update the current inventory status of the imaging consumable responsive to reception of the status message providing an updated inventory status of the imaging consumable within the inventory.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of managing an imaging consumable useable by an image forming device to form hard images, the method comprising: storing a current inventory status of the imaging consumable within an inventory for the image forming device; receiving a status message corresponding to the status of the imaging consumable within the image forming device; and updating the current inventory status to provide an updated inventory status responsive to the receiving. Other aspects of the invention are disclosed herein.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.